Larry Plus Two
by Kawai ai
Summary: X3 Larry gets pulled into a certain...situation...by Tyler. And then Burt walks in. Oh dear! -gomen'nasai, I am not very good with summarys. It's better than it sounds, promise:3-


**Minasan, kon'nichiwa! I know it's been forever, but I'm finaly back! :3 End of school year has been hectic, along with other stuff, but I have finally gotten back to writing. This first one is a little pick-me-up for my friends friend, Regie. (I don't know her actual name thing, that's just what Lupe calls her) Yeah, she's been feelin' down and I happened to be peeking over Lupe's shoulder when she talked to her. Freaked her out a bit buuuuuuuuuut I found out Regie likes Tyler/Larry X3 So, I wrote this to 1. make Regie feel better and 2. I realized the idea was CUTE :3 Hope yall like it too. Yonde iruto shiawase! Oh yeah, and I don't own them, just play wit 'emX3.**

* * *

"T-T-Tyler?" Larry stuttered uncertainly.

"Relax Larry," Tyler murmured, smiling against his neck.

"But-" Tyler cut off the sci-fi fans' protest with his own mouth, sealing their lips together in a soft, reassuring kiss.

Larry tried to relax into it, tried to settle his mind, but he really had no idea what was going on here. He had gone to Tyler's to ask him about something and the next thing he knew the tour guide had him up against the wall. Ok, so maybe it was not_ that_ quick, but he kind of forgot the in between stuff when Tyler kissed him the first time.

Either way, he had_ no_ idea what was going on. Last he had checked, Tyler was in a relationship with Burt. Unless Tyler was cheating on him? But even with Larry's well stocked imagination, he just could not see Tyler as that sort of person. So, again, he was completely and utterly lost. That, and he found himself actually liking the way Tyler was pressed up against him. Another thing he had definitely _not_ seen coming.

Tyler on the other hand seemed completely at ease with the situation, licking his way down Larry's neck while his hands ran over his torso and humming softly all the while. Larry was hard pressed to keep from slipping out a tiny whimper when Tyler nipped at his collar bone.

"W-what about Burt?" Larry asked nervously, not entirely sure why he was not saying 'No!' and running out.

Tyler pulled him away from the wall onto the bed. "Burt doesn't mind."

"Why?" Larry guessed he probably should have elaborated more but Tyler seemed to understand what he meant.

"Because I want to," Tyler replied leaning over him. "And you're not stopping me."

Larry opened his mouth but was not really sure what to say to that. It was true. He could have stopped Tyler when this all started, he could stop him right now. So why wasn't he?

"All you have to say is No," Tyler whispered softly. But Larry could not. Wait, no, he did not_ want_ to. Why? Larry had no idea. All he knew was he could not bring himself to do it.

Tyler smiled and kissed him again, more hungry and rushed than before. Larry gave up trying to figure out what was going on and what he wanted. He just let Tyler lead. It seemed a lot less confusing.

He felt Tyler's tongue brush across his lips and he opened them, letting Tyler slide in and plunder his mouth. It felt strange, but incredibly wonderful at the same time. After a moment Larry gathered enough courage to try it back, slipping his own tongue forward uncertainly. Tyler twined them together in encouragement, pulling Larry in and deepening the kiss.

Larry was not sure how long they kissed, but eventually the desperate need for air pulled them apart, panting. Tyler pulled away long enough to pull Larry's shirt off before latching onto his neck and working his way down again. Larry gasped when he felt wet heat circling one of his nipples and moaned slightly when the heat engulfed it. It felt even stranger than the kiss but still incredibly good.

He felt Tyler's hand play with his other nipple as he suckled. And then he kept going, moving down his body with small nips, licks, and kisses, finding all the sensitive spots. By the time Tyler reached the younger man's hips Larry quivering from the sensations.

Tyler pulled off Larry's pants and boxers in one go, pausing to yank off his shoes. Larry gasped at the sudden rush of cool air against his heated skin. And then the cool air was replaced with hot breath and the smallest touch of tongue…..and then it disappeared.

"What on earth am I going to do with you Tyler?"

Larry snapped his eyes open at the familiar voice and looked up to see Burt Gummer standing at the edge of the bed. He had Tyler pulled up against him and was looking down at the guilty looking tour guide. Larry could not see the survivalist's entire face due to his ball cap, but he_ could_ just barely make out the obvious frown and his eyes widened in fear.

* * *

**Oooooooooooomigusta I am so mean!X3 Hope you like the first chapter Regie, and all yall others. Sorry it's so short. Was going to do one whole chapter but decided to split it. Hope it is satisfactory. Now review please, and I swear to have the next chapter up soon~ Anata o sanshō shite kudasai~!**


End file.
